Just Tonight
by Dillandau
Summary: Van x Dill Van and Dill meet for a one night stand. Implied lemon


Author's note: I.I.can't write xD!!!!!! To make this into a lemon, or not to make this into a lemon. That is the question.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Just tonight  
  
By Dilandau  
  
  
  
  
  
It's late at night, I peer up at the stars and the two moons far above, casting their cool glow upon the ground. The trees, turned silver in the depths of the night, cast pale shadows, the surreal scene breathtaking in it's beauty. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply the scent of the night, wondering if he was going to show up after all. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. I had burned down his kingdom and tried to kill him on many occasions. And still the young king evaded my grasp. I smirked to myself, maybe that's what makes him so enticing to me. Someone with strength and cunning to match my own. Strength, cunning and beauty. My eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps on the soft ground, the smirk remaining in place as if I had expected him to be arriving this late all along. I turned to face him, he looked away. It seems the young king of Fanelia is nervous. I almost laughed, but I held it back and instead took a step towards him. He looked startled, uneasy, but he held his ground, and let me walk up close enough so that we were almost touching. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, his eyes downcast. I grabbed his chin, tilting it up so that our gazes would meet, yes, being tall had it's advantages. I saw a flash if indignation, that stubbornness that would make him a great king someday, and yet he made no move to remove my hand, or push me away. I gazed down at him, the silver light playing along his features making his skin almost as pale as mine. I leaned over, brushing my lips against the gentle moon creature's own, pleased at the faint gasp that I heard. I pulled away in time to see his expression, not disgusted or revolted as one would think. Instead his eyes were half closed, starring up into my own, and his lips were slightly parted, begging to be kissed again. And who was I to deny a King? I leaned over once again, this time with more force, more aggression, seizing his mouth with my own, running my tongue across his now closed lips requesting entry. He yielded to my forceful demand as I ran both hands down the boy's sides, resting them on his hips. He moaned softly into my mouth, but in this quiet, it sounded explosive. He almost shyly encircled my neck with his arms, pulling us closer together so that we were now touching. I moved one hand to slide to the back of the boy king's head, sifting through the jet black strands before clenching my fist in them and pulling his face away from mine, forcefully breaking the kiss. He looked up at me longingly, faint traces of pink visible in his cheeks. Who would have thought the king would be this submissive? No words were spoken, we both understood what each other wanted, and needed. I smirked as I pushed the boy down into soft grass, treasuring that shocked expression as he hit the ground. I knelt to the ground as well, pushing him backwards again, so that he was lying flat on his back, with me crawling over him. I grabbed his mouth in another forceful kiss, grabbing his lower lip, biting down softly so as not to scar him as he had done me. I pulled away, his protests ringing in my ears as I began kissing down his cheek, down his neck, savoring the small groans that escaped him. I licked at the junction where his heck met his chest, biting down and sucking, this was definitely going to leave a mark. a hickey for the young king. I smirked, looking up into the boy's face, his eyes were clenched closed, and his breathing was erratic. Moving back to the task at hand, I pushed the boys shirt up, exposing the flat expanse of skin and muscle, goose bumping as naked flesh met the cool air. I traced every line, once with my fingers, then again with my tongue. I paused at one rose colored nub, swirling my tongue around it, and was rewarded by a low moan. I blew softly on the hardened nub, causing the boy to shiver involuntarily. I tugged at the waistband of his pants, looking up at the other as if asking permission to proceed. He gave a small nod, his cheeks flushed, starkly visible in the pale moonlight. He raised his hips, and I pulled his pants down to his knees with one tug, exposing his red boxers, with a little dragon design going up the side. How appropriate for the sovereign of Fanelia. I rested the side of my face on the boy's thigh, feeling him tremble faintly beneath me. He was really beautiful, the pale silver light washing over his almost naked body, the way his face was flushed with arousal, and of course, that bulge that my face was so close to. I could smell the sweet musk, it's source buried between the boy's legs. I loved it all. I buried my face in the boys arousal before pulling his boxer shorts down with his pants, pushing them down to his ankles. And then there he was, totally exposed, his eyes closed, and his teeth tightly clenched. I gave him a smug smile, and under the pale moons and bright stars, I made him mine. After it was all over, we lay twined together, our breathing heavy. I wrapped my arms around him, drawing him to my chest, and like that we stayed, basking in the afterglow. It would be morning soon, and wouldn't it be glorious to find two enemies lying together, naked and covered with traces of bodily fluids. I traced his cheek with one finger while he slept, knowing full well that tomorrow we would be going back to hating eachother once again, never to enjoy the company of one another again. The boy shivered in his sleep, lips forming into a gentle frown. I held him closer, even if it was for just tonight, just tonight. 


End file.
